Big and small red circles
by Delione
Summary: A squel of "A grey hair" Sasukes reaction from hearing a commet from his son....


A/N Hi everyone

This is a squel from my earlier work "A grey hair" so red that story first before you read this one :)

Hope u will like this story

And sorry for my gramma and spelling misstakes if u see some here

Enjoy!

**Big and Small red circles**

* * *

"Shin, where is ka-chan?" Uchiha Sasuke just entered the kitchen and found his wife Sakura missing. His son Uchiha Shin was drawing some red circles in a blank paper.

"Ka-chan went out for shopping"

"Again? Didn't she do it for some hours ago?"

"Ka-chan forgot to buy something"

Sasuke opened the refrigerator and picked out the last red, round juicy tomato in his house which was his favourite fruit. He turned around and saw some finish drawings from Shin, his left hand was holding the tomato and the right hand picked up one of the finish work by Shin.

_Red circles? _

_Big and small red circles…_

_Only red circles…_

"Shin, what are you trying to draw?"

"It's a secret"

His son didn't look up but continued to draw.

Sasuke laid the paper back to the table, he opened his mouth and was about to take a bite of the fruit...

Just then his son looked up

Panicked of what his father was doing

"To-chan! Don't eat the tomato!"

Sasuke was a bit surprised by his sons' reaction and looked down at him.

"And why shouldn't I eat it?"

"Ka-chan said from eating too many tomatoes… it will make you fat"

_What?_

_Sakura said that?_

From eating the world's healthiest food, tomato will get you fat?

"Ka-chan is lying you won't get fat from eating tomatoes"

Sasuke opened his mouth again and was about to take a big bite

"But its true, to-chan you are fat"

_Stop_

_What did his son say?_

_Uchiha Sasuke is fat?_

_He has muscles and that's not fat_

"I'm not fat Shin, and again… tomatoes don't make you fat"

"But to-chan, ka-chan said one day you can only eat two tomatoes and that will make you healthy. If you eat more than that you will get fat. The tomato juice will make you fat!"

From hearing that made _Sasuke think…_

Usually, he will eat at _least five tomatoes_ in one day.

Today… this morning _he ate one_

Before lunch _he ate two_

One hour ago_ he ate one more_

Totally_ he ate four tomatoes_

_If he ate this one it will be five_

Eating to much from one kinds of thing is not bad_… that's true_

And if Shin said was true about Sakura telling him about tomatoes will get you fat….

_It might be true…_

Sakura is a medicin ninja...

_So it might be true_

But…

Uchiha Sasuke was not fat, therefore he can eat tomato even if you eat more than two you will get fat.

"Shin, I'm not fat so I will eat it"

"But to-chan…compare you with Sai-ojisan… you look fat"

_What?!_

Did he say Sai was looking much better than him, his cool, strong looking father?!

"How come you say that?"

_Sasuke was shocked…_

_He was numb…_

Still holding _the red tomato…_

"Hm…your butt and arms are much bigger than Sai-ojisans"

_What…._

_His butt_

_His arms?! _

_Was that true… _

_Can it be true?_

Maybe eating tomatoes will _get you fat…_

"Shin… tell me… to-chan look cooler or does Sai-ojisan looks cooler?"

"Hm… Sa-"

That's it…

His son was going to say Sai looks cooler!

He placed the tomato on the dinner table.

"Shin, tell ka-chan I'm out for training and I will skip dinner"

With that Sasuke disappeared from the kitchen leaving Shin a bit confused by his fathers' sudden leave and a red tomato on the table.

* * *

"Shin-chan! I'm back"

Sakura entered the kitchen with a basket full of the red, round juicy fruit. She saw his son was taking the last bite of the tomato, his petit hands and mouth was full of the tomato juice.

"Shin-chan look at you, eating like a baby!"

Sakura took a towel and dried away the juice.

"Where is to-chan?"

"To-chan is out for training and he said he will skip dinner"

"Oh? I just went out to buy more tomatoes for you guys… Shin, are you done drawings? Can I see it?"

"Hai! Here ka-chan!"

Red circles….

Big and small circles…

It was only big, small red circles…

"Shin… you are drawing tomatoes again?"

"Hai! It's my favourite tomatoes!" Shin picked up one of the tomatoes Sakura just bought and took a big bite on it.

* * *

It was night…

He have been training for the last couple of hours

All the fat must be gone by now…

He suddenly started to think…

Of what his son said about tomatoes…

" _Shin what are you drawing?"_

_Red_

_Big and small red circles…_

"_To-chan you will get fat!"_

"_It's a Secret!"_

_Panicked_

Sasuke stopped to move…

His son was drawing tomatoes!

And…the facts about tomatoes will get you fat…

Was a

Big lie!

Uchiha Sasuke was once again tricked by one of his family members…

He was such a fool…

In the dark forest of night

The usually silent night of July…

Are now filled with sounds of cursing…

By the mighty Uchiha Sasuke

* * *

**The end**

A/N Hope you like this story!

* * *


End file.
